


Julian's Story

by ClaraHue



Series: From My Point of View [4]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: My Retelling of Barbie's Princess and the Pauper from Julian's POV
Relationships: Anneliese/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: From My Point of View [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964002
Kudos: 8





	Julian's Story

King Dominick’s advisor had come that morning, setting the way for the King’s arrival in a few short days. Julian stood in the courtroom when the man appeared. Julian dreaded the King’s arrival more with every day that past. The advisor presented the Queen with a present for Anneliese, a necklace.

“This is lovely, send our regards to King Dominik.” The Queen told the advisor. “Julian, will you give this to Anneliese for me?”

Julia took the necklace nodding to the Queen. “It would be my honour, my Queen.”

Julian looked down at the stunning necklace. He could never give Anneliese anything like that. He was a nobody. He had no name, no title. He couldn’t save the kingdom like King Dominick could. It made his stomach turn, the idea of giving Anneliese the present for some other man. He wished he could get rid of it, but he knew that wasn’t an option.

Julian walked to Anneliese’s room. The doors were open, and he could see Anneliese sitting at her desk reading over textbooks. He smiled, thinking how beautiful she looked. He thought of the times when he was just her tutor, teaching her everything he knew, and she’d just sit there listing, taking it all in. She was so curious, always asking hard questions. She wanted to know more, throwing herself into her studies. Julian admired her for that. For her pursuit and pure love of knowledge. Her favourites so far were biology and chemistry.

Julian knocked on the door timidly. Usually, he’d walk in, Anneliese never minded. They were friends. Anneliese didn’t treat him like a subject or a servant, even though he was her tutor. She treated him like an equal. He couldn’t let her treat him that way anymore, not with the King’s arrival coming so soon. He wondered if he’d lose his position as her tutor after King Dominick came. He worried that he’d lose her. Julian didn’t want to lose her. He loved her too much.

“Come in,” Anneliese said, not looking up from her textbook.

Julian walked in, politely clearing his throat to get Anneliese’s attention.

Anneliese turned around, surprised to see Julian behind her. “Oh, Julian. I was just studying.”

“You’re majesty,” Julian said with a slight bow.

“Your majesty? What’s with the formalities? It’s just me Julian.”

“The Queen has sent me. The King’s advisor has arrived with a present for you, from the King.” Julian revealed the present box.

“The advisor is here already?” Anneliese said, taking the box from Julian and opening it. “This is beautiful.” She said, looking at the necklace. “What do you think he’s like, the King?”

“I heard that he is a lover of music. Plays the trumpet, flute, and the piano.”

Anneliese gave a small shocked noise upon hearing of the King’s many talents.

“Is it bad that I’m still nervous?” She asked him.

Julian gave her a sympathetic smile in return. He knew full well that Anneliese was a believer in true love and only agreed to marry Dominick to save her kingdom.

“Anneliese, you’re going to need your cape,” Julian told her suddenly.

“My cape, why?”

“I think you need some fresh air and a change of scenery to clear your head.”

Anneliese smiled. “Alright, Julian.”

\---

Julian and Anneliese jumped into one of the carriages. It was one that didn’t look like a royal carriage. They didn’t want to attract as much attention as they normally would when they rode through town. Julian wanted to savour this moment, wondering if it would be there last.

“That used to be my house,” Julian said, pointing to a small apartment building. “It was more of a room.”

Anneliese smiled at him, warming his heart.

“Do you hear that?” Anneliese asked him as they continued to ride through town.

“Hear what?”

“Someone’s singing. It’s beautiful.” Anneliese said. “Let’s go see who it is.”

Julian nodded, calling for the carriage to stop, and they both jumped out following the beautiful voice. Anneliese pulled up her hood to disguise herself.

They came to a group of people surrounding a singing woman, stopping to listen for a while.

_ “Always hoping, always looking. Hoping for someone to find you. Always dreaming, never stop believing. That one day, you find the one.” _

The woman curtsied, having reached the end of her song. Everyone cheered, and some threw money into a small bucket at her feet.

“That was beautiful,” Anneliese said, approaching the woman as the group of people dispersed.

“Thanks.” The woman turned, facing Anneliese.

Julian was shocked, for the woman looked startlingly similar to Anneliese.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked as Anneliese stared at her.

Anneliese laughed slightly, taking off her hood.

The woman stared back at her with shock. “You look just like me.” She stammered out.

Julian laughed from behind them. “You two could be twins.”

Anneliese laughed as well. “Well, this is very odd. May I ask, you don’t happen to have a birthmark on your right shoulder?” Anneliese revealed a birthmark on her shoulder.

“Unfortunately no” She pushed down her sleeve, showing that she indeed did not have a birthmark on her own shoulder. “How rude of me, my name is Erika.” She said, putting out her hand to shake.

“Anneliese.”

“Like the Princess?” Erika asked with a small laugh.

Anneliese didn’t respond and realization passed over Erika’s face. “Your majesty,” She quickly curtsied.

“No need for that,” Anneliese told her. “This is Julian.” Anneliese gestured towards him. “You have a lovely voice. You know, I would love it if one day you came and sang for us at the castle.”

“I would love that, your majesty,” Erika sounded in awe of the offer. “If you want to find me, I’ll be at Madame Carp’s.”

“Madame Carp’s! I love that place. Most of my dresses are made there.”

Erika looked down at the princess’ dress. “I do believe that I made the one you’re wearing.”

Anneliese started down at her dress in shock. “You seem to have many talents.”

“It’s nothing really.” Erika waved her off.

“Your majesty.” Julian interrupted. “I’m afraid we should get going.”

Anneliese nodded.

“Well, it was an honor meeting you, your majesty,” Erika told her.

“It was a pleasure meeting you too Erika. I hope that we will see each other again.”

\---

The next morning one Julian was woken to find the castle in a state of chaos.

“What’s going on?” Julian asked as he found the Queen lying on Anneliese’s bed, crying. Anneliese wasn’t in her room, and the Preminger was comforting the Queen.

“Oh Julian.” The Queen cried. “Anneliese has run away. She left nothing but a note.” The Queen held it up, her hands trembling. “It says that she has run away. That she doesn’t want to marry King Dominick.” She sniffled. “This is terrible. We must find her. She could be hurt.”

“We’ll send search parties at once your majesty. I’m sure she hasn’t gotten far.” Preminger reassured her.

“Oh, Preminger. How I ever survived without you, I don’t know.”

“This isn’t like Anneliese. She would never run away.” Julian said.

“Well, I’m afraid that’s exactly what she’s done.” Preminger snapped at him.

“Let me come help you look for her.”

“I think it might be best if you were to stick to your books, schoolboy,” Preminger told him. Continuing to comfort the Queen, reassuring her that he would find her daughter.

Julian paced around the room. He couldn’t believe Anneliese would run away. It wasn’t like her at all.

Preminger left to go start the search party for the Princess.

“May I see the letter, your majesty?” Julian asked the Queen.

The Queen handed him the letter, tears falling from her eyes. Julian read the letter. There was something suspicious about it. The letter didn’t even look like Anneliese’s handwriting.

“Oh, what are we going to do?” The Queen sniffled.

“Don’t worry your majesty. We will find Anneliese.”

\---

Everyone at the castle kept the Princess’ disappearance a secret so as to not cause worry amongst the kingdom or cause King Dominick to cancel the wedding. Preminger was trying to encourage the Queen to tell King Dominick, a decision Julian did not think was wise. Julian knew how the kingdom was relying on this wedding, and that they couldn’t afford it if the wedding were to be cancelled.

That’s when an idea struck Julian. He reassured the Queen one more time that Anneliese would return, and with that, he made his way into the town.

\---

Julian walked into Madame Carp’s dress shop, his plan falling slowly into motion.

“Welcome, sir. Are you looking for a gown for a special lady? I assure you that you will find only the best here.”

“Are you Madame Carp?”

“I am indeed fine Sir.” Madame Carp smiled at him.

“I was wondering if I could speak with one of your semesters, Miss Erika?”

“Erika?” Madame Carp said in shock. “Right this way.” She led him to the back of the shop.

“There’s someone here to see you.” Madame Carp told Erika coldly.

“Julian!” Erika stood up in shock as Madame Carp left them alone. “Did the Princess send for me?” She asked.

“Well, actually...”

“I’m going to sing at the castle... me!” Erika said, too distracted with excitement to listen to Julian.

“Erika, I came because...”

“I’m not ready. I don’t even have any nice dresses to wear.”

“Erika!” Julian said loudly.

“Wait, isn’t that why you’re here?” Erika asked, timidly.

“I’m sorry, no.” Julian shook his head. “The princess, Anneliese. She’s missing.”

“What? The princess is missing? How can I help?”

“I need you to pretend to be princess Anneliese.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Erika laughed, clearly thinking Julian was crazy.

“Just listen. Anneliese went missing three days ago. The Queen found a letter that was from Anneliese. It said that she couldn’t marry King Dominick and that she had run away. Except the letter wasn’t in Anneliese’s handwriting. Something has happened to her. She might have been kidnapped. With Anneliese gone, the royal wedding will be cancelled. The kingdom is relying on this marriage.”

“That’s horrible. But I can’t pretend to be the princess.”

“It will only be for a few days. Just until I figure out what’s going on. I’ll find Anneliese. I just need you to pretend to be Anneliese so that the King will stay.”

“I can’t pretend to be royalty. If I get found out, I could be thrown in prison, or worse!”

“As could I, but...”

“She’s in real trouble, isn’t she?”

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

“Okay, I’ll help.”

\---

Julian quietly snuck Erika into the castle, avoiding any prying eyes. He couldn’t afford to have his plan revealed before it had even begun. He knew how to get in and out of the castle undetected fairy well.

“Are you sure the Queen won’t realize that I’m not her daughter?” Erika asked.

“I’m afraid Queen Guinevere’s eyesight isn’t that great anymore. That’s why she didn’t notice any difference in the handwriting. You two look so much alike that she won’t notice any difference.” Julian explained. “Anneliese’s bedroom is right this way. We’ll get you some proper clothes there.”

Julian opened the door to Anneliese’s bedroom, letting Erika in.

“Wow, her bedroom is huge.” Erika laughed, running and jumping onto the enormous bed. “One could get used to this.”

“Come on,” Julian said, opening the closet.

“Wow, I think her closet is the size of my room,” Erika said with a laugh.

Julian pulled out a dress.

“Do you think I can really pull it off? I don’t know that first thing about being a princess.” Erika worried.

“Well, there are many perks to being a princess,” Julian explained.

“I can see that,” Erika said, looking around at the room.

“But there are also many challenges. You always have to be on your best behaviour… I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Julian said, handing her the dress.

“If you say so,” Erika said, walking off to put the dress on. “What’s princess Anneliese like anyways.”

“Well, she is very smart. She’s a lover of science and books. She’s so passionate about it. She could go on hours just talking about it. And she has the most beautiful smile.” Julian sighed at the memories of Anneliese. He hoped she was okay, and nothing bad had befallen on her.

“Okay,” Erika said, walking out in one of Anneliese’s dresses. “Well, how do I look?” She asked, spinning around.

“Perfect. Just one last thing.” Julian handed Erika a tiara.

“It’s beautiful,” Erika said, putting it on her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Don’t worry,” Julian said. “I’ll be right beside you.”

\---

Julian gave Erika a few quick pointers as he led her down to the throne room, ready to reveal Erika, disguised as Anneliese to the Queen.

“Your majesty,” Julian said, walking into the throne room. He hoped that the Queen hadn’t already alerted King Dominick of Anneliese’s disappearance.

“Julian, what is it?” The Queen asked, shocked to see Julian barging in.

“You’re majesty, I found princess Anneliese,” Julian said, gesturing to the door as Erika came in.

“Anneliese, my darling!” The Queen quickly ran over to hug the woman she thought was her daughter. “Is that really you?” She asked her.

“Yes,” Erika said timidly. “I’m sorry for running away. I know that it was wrong. I was just scared.”

“That’s okay darling. As long as you are fine.”

Erika nodded.

“Are you sure you are okay with marrying king Dominick?”

“I’ll do anything for my kingdom.”

“Good. King Dominick is coming tomorrow.”

Julian breathed a sigh of relief, glad his planning was going accordingly.

\---

“How did you manage to find the princess?” Preminger asked Julian later.

“I found her hiding in the woods,” Julian said.

“Hmm,” Preminger said, eyeing Julian. He then walked away without another word.

Julian couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about Preminger. Preminger had been gone for the past few months, overseeing dealings with other kingdoms. It seemed strange that Preminger had only just returned just as the Princess disappeared. Julian decided to follow Preminger, thinking that perhaps he was involved somehow.

\---

Julian had followed Preminger all the way to the forest to a small cabin. Julian watched as Preminger knocked on the cabin door, being let in by another man.

Julian approached slowly and cautiously. He tried to peer into the window of the cabin, just catching a glimpse of Preminger talking with two other men. Julian began to walk around the house, wanting to see more. He tried to be quiet, but it was hard in the woods with leaves and twigs underway.

Julian turned the corner of the house, finding Preminger standing there.

“Preminger!”

“Looking for something Julian?” Preminger asked.

“You have something to do with Anneliese’s disappearance, don’t you?” Julian asked.

“You’re the tutor Julian. Aren’t you supposed to be the one with all of the answers?”

Something hit Julian on the head, and he passed out.

\---

Julian woke up to find himself somewhere underground. He began exploring the area in which he had been left, finding a wooden door that was locked. He explored the other directions. There were wooden support beams and exposed rock in the dirt. It was then that Julian realized he was in the mines. The mines had been abandoned years ago, but the gold that was found long ago was what built the kingdom.

Julian tried to look for an escape, but it was no use. He couldn’t see a way out. Julian surrendered to his fate, realizing that Preminger had left him here to die. He wondered what Preminger had done to Anneliese if she was okay. Julian prayed that she was. He thought of poor Erika, who he left to fend for herself. If Preminger had kidnapped Anneliese, surely he would reveal Erika to be an imposter, and she would be thrown in prison. Julian cursed himself for how badly everything had turned.

\---

Julian wasn’t sure how much time passed as he was still trapped in the mines. There was little light that seeped through the wooden door. He had tried long and hard to break the door down but was having no success. While he rested, he picked away at the rock wall out of pure boredom. Water dripped down the wall offering him something to clench his thirst, but he had nothing for his hunger. He chipped away at the rock face revealing a purple crystal. He pried it from the wall.

It was beautiful. He knew Anneliese would have loved it. He thought back to their studies, trying to determine what kind of crystal it was. As he observed it, he realized how expensive of a crystal it was. He began to wonder if there were more. As he began cracking open other rocks, he found more crystals within. This did little more than preoccupy him though, as the crystals offered him no help in escaping.

\---

Julian was resting far in the mineshaft when noises brought him out of his slumber. He heard voices. Julian pushed himself up, walking through the mine shaft. He stopped himself when he saw Anneliese lying on the ground tied up.

“Anneliese!” Julian ran over to her, quickly untying her wrists.

“Julian!” Anneliese threw her arms around him.

“You’re alright.” Julian hugged her back tightly, tears in his eyes, not wanting to let go. He was so relieved to find out she was okay, that she was alive.

“Julian, what are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you. But Preminger found me. I think he’s planning to kill us both.” A loud crashing sound came from elsewhere in the mine. Anneliese gripped Julian closer, unsure of what was happening. The earth around them began to shake. Julian quickly untied her ankles.

“This way.” He helped her up, and together they ran under some support beams as rocks began to fall.

Anneliese held Julian tight as the earth continued to shake, and the mines began to cave in. He hoped that the cave-in wouldn’t crush them. He didn’t want to die, not after he just got Anneliese back.

After what felt like an eternity, the earth settled. Dust had filled the air, and Julian started having a coughing fit.

“I think it’s stopped.” He stated, standing up and waving the dust away to get a view of their predicament. “I’m afraid we might be stuck in here.”

“No!” Anneliese quickly stood up, looking around at the rocks that surrounded them on all sides. There was no sign of the wooden door anymore.

She moved to a wall of rocks, beginning to move the rocks one by one as if their way out was hiding behind them.

“Anneliese,” Julian placed a hand on her shoulder. “Anneliese, stop.” He said gently. “It’s no use.”

Anneliese fell down, crying. Julian held her, trying to comfort her.

“I’m glad you’re here Julian,” Anneliese said. “You know there’s something I should tell you. I should have told you a long time ago.” Anneliese took a deep breath. “I don’t love the King.”

“Of course you don’t love him. You haven’t even met him. I’m sure you will grow to love him once you get to know him.”

“No… You don’t understand Julian. I can’t love the King.”

“Why?” He asked timidly.

“Because… because I’m in love with someone else. I’m in love with you.”

“I’m not a King though,” Julian said, shaking his head.

“That’s why I’m in love with you. You’re just an ordinary person, and you treat me like an ordinary person. You’re the only one who understands my passions. The only one who supports me. The only one who will listen to me, not because they feel like they have to, but because they want to.”

Julian laughed lightly, smiling wide. He couldn’t believe that Anneliese loved him back. It filled him with such joy.

“I love you,” Anneliese repeated.

“Anneliese, I…” He began to say before something shiny caught his eye. “Look!” He pointed excitedly, walking towards the wall of fallen rocks.

“What is it?” Anneliese asked.

“Light,” Julian said, his hands already on the small crack in the rocks. “It’s our way out. Come on, help me move these rocks.”

\---

Moving the rocks was hard work, and Anneliese gave a sigh of relief as Julian pulled her out of the mine. He was so happy that they escaped that they were alive and together.

“We have to get to the castle and warn my mother about Preminger,” Anneliese told Julian.

It was a long way back to the kingdom, and they ran almost all the way there. Julian slipped them past the castle walls unseen. He wasn’t sure who would be on Preminger’s side, whom they could trust.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Julian said as they ran.

“What is it?”

“You remember that girl, Erika. She’s been posing as you in order to make King Dominick stay. You’ll have to prove it’s you.”

Anneliese nodded as they ran onto the castle grounds, finding Preminger and the Queen outside talking.

“Mother!” Anneliese yelled as she ran over. “Don’t listen to a word he says.”

“Anneliese?!” The Queen was shocked to see her daughter standing there.

“No, she’s dead. The imposter must have escaped.” Preminger said.

“No. I am Anneliese. I am the Princess.” Anneliese pulled down her sleeve to reveal her birthmark.

Preminger and the Queen gasped.

“You’re alive!” The queen was overjoyed. “But…?”

“It was Preminger. He kidnapped me.” Anneliese said.

“He tried to kill us. He wants to be King.” Julian continued.

“This is outrageous,” Preminger said.

“Take him to the dungeons,” Anneliese ordered.

Preminger broke off into a run, and the guards ran after him. Anneliese and Julian ran after him as well, stopping as they turned a corner finding Preminger on the ground. A guard not wearing a helmet picked him up off the ground and handed him to the other guards. Beside him stood Erika looking a little worse for wear.

“Nicely done,” Erika smiled at the man, noticing Anneliese for the first time. “Princess, you’re alive!” Erika wrapped her into a sudden tight hug. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you.” Anneliese smiled.

“You know this woman?” The Queen asked, having come over.

“She’s my friend,” Anneliese told her mother, turning her eyes to the man in the guard’s uniform.

“It is an honor to finally meet you, your majesty,” The man bowed. “I am King Dominick. I am glad you are safe.”

“King Dominick!” Anneliese's voice was just as shocked as Julian felt. It was strange seeing the King after everything that had gone down.

“I feel like a fool my darling.” The Queen said. “I should have never listened to Preminger.”

“It’s alright Mother,” Anneliese reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder before the Queen brought her daughter into a hug.

“If something had happened to you.”

“But it didn’t. Thanks to Julian… Mother, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it my darling?”

“I’m in love with Julian. It’s him that I wish to marry.”

“You are?” The Queen asked, looking between the pair of them. “I wish… but the kingdom.”

“I think there might be another way to save the kingdom, your majesty,” Julia said, and everyone turned to him. “While I was trapped in the mine, I noticed that there were these crystals. They don’t look like much, so usually miners ignore them. But they are actually worth quite a lot in some kingdoms. The old mines could be filled with the crystals for all we know.”

The Queen hummed to herself as she looked about the group of people surrounding her. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.” She hugged her daughter.

\---

Julian was right about the old mines. The workers soon found the old mines to be filled with the crystals. And they were worth millions in many of the surrounding kingdoms.

Anneliese thanked Erika properly for her troubles, giving Erika enough money to pay off her debt to Madame Carp. Erika was going to go live her dreams of travelling the world and singing. Julian and Anneliese couldn’t be happier for her. Anneliese made Erika promise her that she’d write often.

As for King Dominick, he returned to his kingdom, parting on good terms. He and Anneliese worked together, forming an alliance that would benefit their two kingdoms, in the lack of a wedding.

Things couldn’t be better in the kingdom. Anneliese and Julian hardly spent a moment apart, falling more and more in love every day. It wasn’t long till a wedding was announced. Anneliese invited Erika, asking her to sing at their wedding.

\---

A few days before the wedding, the servants announced Erika’s arrival. Anneliese ran to the courtyard, and Julian had to run to keep up.

“Erika!” Anneliese ran over to her, giving her a hug. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Indeed.” Erika smiled. “Julian.” Erika bowed to him.

“Please, none of that. You’re a friend after all.” Julian smiled. “Anneliese tells me that you’ll be singing at our wedding.”

“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“You must sing for us now.” Anneliese insisted.

“Oh, I don’t-” Erika started.

“Anneliese let the woman rest,” Julian told his fiancé.

“Alright, alright. I’ll show you to your room.” Anneliese settled.

\---

The next day Erika caught up with Julian and Anneliese. She had kept her promise of writing to Anneliese during her travels, so there wasn’t much they didn’t already know. They were quickly whisked off to deal with wedding preparations, leaving Erika alone. 

\---

The wedding took place the following day. It was absolutely perfect. Julian wanted to pinch himself, just to ensure that it was real, that this was really happening. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d be marrying a princess, and yet here he was. He was so overjoyed and excited. When he saw Anneliese walking down the aisle, it brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t have imagined a more perfect woman to marry.

Erika and Dominick performed a song together during the reception. After the song was done, Erika bowed to the crowd, and Anneliese stood with tears in her eyes and arms opened wide for her friend. Erika accepted the hug, holding her friend close.

Julian let the two women talk for a bit until Dominick came, whisking Erika away for a dance.

Julian got up, going over to his new wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Would you like to dance?” He asked her.

“I would.” Anneliese smiled at him and took his hand.

“So, Erika and King Dominick?” Julian nodded towards the pair.

“I know.” Anneliese smiled. “Maybe we’ll have another wedding soon.”

Julian smiled back at her, and Anneliese leaned against his chest. They danced, swaying back and forth. Julian knew he was the luckiest person in the world and couldn’t wait to see what more excitement waited in their future.


End file.
